A baby walker, as its self-explanatory, should be only suitable for babies who start to learn to walk. They are mostly around one year old and often very active, so they are simply unable to judge where is safe, dangerous, where they can go, what things would hurt them, not to mention to get away from dangerous spots or objects. Take, for example, almost every house has staircases or somethings like stairs around, if a one-year-old baby learns walking with a baby walker without an adult accompanying or limiting the space, the baby walker would possibly fall down or even overturn that would cause a serious accident, like head injury or so. Besides, if a baby pulls the walker to a slope, the walker will slide away because he/she would not know how to stop it from sliding unless the adult sees and pulls the walker back in time, but most probably the walker would be stopped against obstacles and hurt the baby. As we know the conventional safety device for baby walker generally are treated in the baggy seat or circular seat frame to prevent babies from injuries caused by sudden hits, or install an anti-slip part on the wheel unit to serve as a safety device. This anti-slip part will jut out to hinder the walker from moving furtherly as babies sway inside the walker. However, the disadvantage of this kind of safety device is that it cannot prevent the walker from falling or overturning when moving on a hollow or slant ground.